GemCrust Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 February 2017
12:51 <818260> ... 12:51 <818260> Anyone here? 12:52 hi 12:52 arent you the one who ate a dooky out a booty? 12:55 <818260> That was BranTan3478. And he created fake evidence to divert suspicion to me. 12:56 whst 12:56 what 12:56 i have not ate a dooky 12:56 out of a booty 12:56 HI David 12:56 howdy 12:56 what in the heck did i walk into 12:56 are u making fun of me since im from the south xD 12:56 being accused of eating a dooky 12:56 lmao 12:56 y'all 12:56 darn tootin 12:56 true 12:57 ya rascal 12:57 <818260> Can I ask about Heliodor finding out about Ice's crushes on Amethyst, Jasper and Lapis? 12:57 yeah 12:57 if you go on gems tumblr 12:57 theres a thing where u can send ask 12:57 asks 12:57 tap that 12:57 and ask him 12:57 i think i recall seeing something bout that 12:57 them 12:57 her 12:57 idk 12:57 i dont think Heliodor knows tbh 12:58 http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/search/heliodor 12:58 search is much better than tagged 12:58 Crust uses he pronouns 12:58 oh cool 12:59 i want to commission them so bad 12:59 but 12:59 they're not taking any 12:59 rip 01:00 Are any of you guys watching the bomb? 01:00 Did everyone just forget about this Ruby http://68.media.tumblr.com/dbc76d868943603a9379614094835840/tumblr_inline_ocybvlvI6p1rqyg20_400.png 01:00 <818260> I already asked him before. He said that H knows about the crushes, but not about Ice being a Crystal Gem. Before I ask about it, I want to know your opinions on what would happen if Heliodor found out about Ice officially being a Crystal Gem. 01:00 oh lmao 01:01 ill make the navbox 01:01 that ruby is a cutie 01:01 we have 3 forehead gem roobs 01:01 idk what we're gonna name them to differentiate them 01:01 also about the new pearls, shouldn't they be titled "jasper's pearl" "peridot's pearl" etc 01:01 since the post was tagged with them 01:02 I thought about that, but they'd be easier to find when you search in 'Pearl' 01:02 Ruby (forehead gem), Ruby (forehead Crystal Gem), Red Diamond's Ruby (forehead gem), and uhh 01:02 i guess 01:02 RD has two rubies right 01:03 oh on that case 01:03 4 forehead roobs 01:04 Can someone else make the Holly Pearl page? 01:04 I'm working at something atm 01:04 is that ruby different than the one fighting the gem mutants? 01:04 I'm making navboxes 01:04 Ponytail crystal gem 01:04 other forehead crystal gem 01:04 the ruby that was battling cluster gems 01:04 red diamonds 01:04 can't do much on mobile sorry 01:05 I can make the Holly Pearl but it'd be in a bit 01:05 What are you working on Opal? 01:05 I'm intrigued 01:05 so miz was blocked? 01:05 was he? 01:06 Just a sec @Yolka 01:06 It's nearly finished 01:06 yeah 01:06 he was 01:06 We discussed it in the Skype group, remember? @Bran 01:06 He claims he's actually editing but honestly does he really have to edit every page that we edit 01:07 dementia im getting old xx 01:07 going on 94 01:07 mood 01:07 wrow 01:07 if i live to 94 kill me 01:07 if i live to 18 kill me 01:07 tbh 01:08 If I live to 15 kill me 01:08 everyone always forgets we have actual discussion forums so we just use blog posts for everything 01:08 Oh wait 01:08 LOL 01:08 i hate wikia's new discussions feature 01:08 same 01:08 it dumb 01:09 it doesn't look like the rest of the wikia and there's no thread highlighting so what's even the point 01:09 they said they're working on it but still 01:09 Do you want to use it? 01:09 i mean, it supposed to be better for actual discussions but now, not really 01:09 Ya I really don't like how they're gonna put the discussions feature on every wiki 01:10 maybe you'll be able to request it disabled 01:10 euthanize me 01:12 hopefully wikainotifications.js will be better for notifications, or maybe we can use addrailmodule? like how SU wiki put that don't discuss stevenbomb attention notice 01:12 01:12 What I was working on 01:12 A PNG of their dance 01:12 bueno 01:13 I love it ;0 01:14 reminds me, we should work on adding source links to picture/gallery descriptions 01:14 uhhgh there's so many tho 01:15 true 01:15 are we doing seperate pages for galleries? 01:15 only if that character has enough images to warrant it like ice 01:15 ah okay 01:15 i don't think we need full gallery copies of the canon characters also 01:16 just whatever pictures GC drew i guess 01:17 I agree 01:17 im crying 01:17 http://prntscr.com/e2xl4j 01:18 i meant forehead 01:18 u real though 01:19 forehead 01:20 autocorrect 01:23 i'm gonna work on gathering links for the GC link blogpost, later 2017 02 01